looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
You've Got Hate Mail
You've Got Hate Mail is the 28th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Following Tina after writing an e-mail to Copy Place's manager and then deleting it, Daffy accidentally sends an insulting e-mail to Bugs and everyone (except for Porky) he knows in which he tells them what is wrong with them where he commented in the e-mails that Witch Lezah wasn't scary, Speedy shouldn't be called Speedy, and Yosemite Sam isn't offended by the e-mail which stated that Yosemite Sam was a mask of what he isn't. Meanwhile, Lola wants Bugs to be in the family photo of her family. A scuffle with Daffy revolving around the e-mail he sent ends up accidentally chipping Bugs' tooth. Dr. Weisberg tells Bugs that it will take a week to have the tooth fixed while also mentioning to him on what Daffy said about him in the e-mail he got. Lola ends up planning to cancel the family photo only for Bugs to continue the family photo and she drives off. Daffy eventually learns that Tina never checked her e-mail yet due to her manager doubling her shift and enlists Porky Pig to sneak into her house and delete the e-mail before she gets home. At the dude ranch, Lola tells her parents that they should hold the picture somewhere else as Bugs chases after them. When Tina comes home catching Daffy and Porky in her house, Daffy and Porky cover up their appearance by having Porky catering for him while Daffy has Tina take a bath. When Tina is finished with her showering and reads her e-mail, she is not offended by this as he called Tina a nice and beautiful girl. Bugs catches up to them as Walter discovers that his tooth is chipped. There is a chase scene until the accident where Lola's family ends up with a chipped tooth. Sometime later, Bugs' tooth is healed. After Daffy accidentally deletes the hate mail to Porky and hasn't sent an apology letter to everyone else, Granny arrives at the house and punches Daffy in the stomach in retaliation to the E-Mail she got. Bugs tells him that "time heals all wounds." In the final scene, Yosemite Sam is in a book club at his house and states that he didn't like the book and regains his appearance where he drives everyone out. Cast *Gossamer, Mac and Tosh, Pete Puma, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, Elmer Fudd, Marvin the Martian, and Granny appear in this episode, but have no lines. Quotes *'Patricia: '''I am so happy that Lola found you. '''Bugs: '''No matter where I hide she always does. *'Patricia:' Lola, what was the name of your imaginary friend? '''Lola:' (talking to her imaginary friend beside her) Well, if you're gonna be like that, I'm not going to invite you to dinner anymore. *''(After Bugs drops Lola off to her apartment)'' Lola: Please, I promise, I will never, ever ask you another favor. Bugs: (annoyed) Fine. Lola: Yay. Oh, quick favor. Can you drive Piper home? She lives really close. (Talking to her imaginary friend) Piper, you good back there or you wanna sit up front? She's good back there. *'Lola:' Huh? Oh, no. Hmm, no. Heh. No, we cancelled the photo. We cancelled it. Um, this stuff was all here when I got here, just lying out when I got here. Must be Daffy's. (Bugs still not impressed about what shes trying to say) Bugs: You cancelled the photo? Lola: You know, I just start thinking. Family photo are dumb. You don't... You don't need to know who's in your family, right? You know already for your whole life. You know who your family is. *'Bugs:' I'm gonna be in that photo. Lola: (angrily) Oh, no, you're not. You don't even know where we're taking it and you'll never find us. (He pretends that he is calling her dad) Lola:'''Who are you calling? '''Bugs: (Talk to her dad over the phone) Walter! Bugs. (She gasps) So looking forward to the family photo. Where are we taking it again? (winks at her) Lola: (gasps) Oh,no, you're not. Bugs: (continues talking over phone) Oh, that's right. The dude ranch. See you there, partner. Walter: (laughs over phone) Ah, partner. (Hangs up) Lola: You are not gonna be in that photo! (Takes a bunch of cowboy outfits and tried to run away from him) Bugs: (yelling at her) Oh, I'm gonna be in that photo! And not only am I gonna be in it. I'm gonna be smiling so big,all you'll see is this broken, gnarled, jacked-up tooth! *'Tina:' What are you doing? Daffy: Who's Michael? Tina: What? Daffy: Do not play dumb with me. I read the email from Michael. Tina: Michael's my brother. You met him? Daffy: Oh, right. (Tina sits beside him and looks at her laptop) Tina: What's this? Daffy: Don't look at that! Tina: Is this the e-mail you were talking about? Daffy: I can't look! Tina: Man, this is long. Foghorn, Speedy, woah, you really laid into those gophers. Oh, here we go. (reading e-mail) I know I've said a lot of terrible things about a lot of terrible people. But, I've saved the terribleist for my girlfriend, Tina. (Daffy cringes) Tina: (continues reading the e-mail) I have known many deranged people in my life, but I've never encountered the kind of profound mental instablility that she possesses. Tina Russo is a psychopath. Daffy: It's worse than I thought! Tina: (continues reading e-mail) She may have everyone fooled, but I know the truth. Why else would the kindest, (Tina starts to smile) most beautiful, generous, and intelligent woman in the world, go out with someone like me? (Tina turns to Daffy, smiling, while he cowers in fear) Tina: I love you. Daffy: What? You're not gonna kill me? Tina: Ehh, call me "crazy." Daffy: Actually, I called you a psychopath. Trivia *This is Annie Mumolo's first episode of voicing Tina Russo. *Lola is revealed to have an imaginary friend in this episode, Piper, whom she still has with her. *This episode makes a reference to Season 1. Tina has a picture of her, Daffy, Bugs, and Lola. Bugs was a purple-grayish color and Lola had her purple and yellow dress. Also in the family photo Bugs is in his Season 1 design. *Tina also has a picture of Daffy wearing a military dress uniform. This is likely a reference to the upcoming episode Semper Lie, in which Daffy joins the marines. *This episode was animated by Rough Draft Korea Co. Ltd *This is the first season 2 episode that does not include a Merrie Melody. *Daffy sends the email to Elmer Fudd who has not interacted with any Looney Tunes character in this series. It's possible Daffy was complaining to him about how he used to hunt them down as Daffy stills keeps a sign that says "Rabbit Season". *At the dude ranch for the family portiat, while everybody was dress in western wear, you can see that Lola is the only Bunny who is barefooted while her parents and Bugs are wearing shoes. *Yosemite Sam new face is look almost exactly like Asterix from Asterix and Obelix comic book series. Galleries In trouble.png Lol.png Angry lola.png Shocked lola.png Lola with Bugs.png Lola.png Lola's family photo 5.png Lola's family photo 4.png Lola's family photo 3.png Lola's family photo 2.png Lola's family photo 1.png Lola & Bugs.png Lola's Mom & Dad.png Tina & Daffy.png Tina's apartment interior.jpg 75702 461810170509091 577839433 n.jpg 581619 462196313803810 1281050534 n.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes